Bathroom Proposal
by Jagfan 724
Summary: [Complete] Spooky proposal sends Mac running to the bathroom. Who will follow?


AN: WEBB DIDN'T DIE YET IN THIS STORY, BUT AFTER HIS PROPOSAL SENDS MAC TO THE BATHROOM, HE WISHES HE DID (I MEAN THAT IN A NICE WAY)  
  
TITLE: BATHROOM PROPOSAL  
  
RATING: PG  
  
GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA  
  
Sarah Mackenzie was stunned. Clayton Webb had just proposed to her. In the middle of the JAG office, no less. Everyone in the bullpen stood around, watching anxiously. Clayton was down on one knee, holding out an engagement ring. It was a little bigger than she would have liked but she wasn't really looking at it. She did what came natural at a moment like this, when she was scared. She looked to Harm for reassurance and comfort.  
  
He stood in the doorway of his office, his face completely void of any emotion as he too, awaited her answer. But his eyes told a different story. They were filled with pain, sorrow, regret, love, and resignation. Inside, he felt like he was being torn apart. He couldn't fight for her anymore; she had told him "never" when they were in Paraguay. He loved her more than life itself but he wanted her to be happy above all. If marring Webb was going to make her happy, then he would stand by and let her do it, regardless of what he really wanted to do.  
  
Webb saw her look away from him and in that instant, he had his answer. He didn't hold her heart, he never could. She had given it to Rabb a long time ago. Okay, so maybe proposing to her in the middle of JAG HQ wasn't the best idea but then again he had thought that she had loved him and would have said yes by now. Instead, the seconds passed by like minutes as she didn't speak a single word.  
  
Mac looked back down at Webb then up at Harm. She was lost and torn between the two. Between the man she loved but would never have and a man that she knew she could never learn to love as a husband but would always know as a friend.  
  
AJ Chegwidden saw her confusion and decided that it would be best if the rest of the office disappeared. But before he could do anything, she bit her lip, shook her head at Webb and ran off. Webb rose from his knees, turned to glare at Rabb and took off after Mac.  
  
"Damn it, man, go after her," AJ softly told Rabb.  
  
Harm hesitated for a second but after a reassuring look from Harriet he took off in search of his best friend and the woman he loved.  
  
He found Webb standing outside the women's bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Webb sneered.  
  
"Coming after the woman I love," answered Rabb.  
  
"You've had your chances. Why don't you leave her alone?"  
  
"Because I won't let her go without a fight." Harm intended to stand there and wait for her to come out, no matter how long it would take. She couldn't stay in there forever.  
  
Webb raised a fist as if intending to punch Harm but Harm held his ground, his 6'4'' frame towering over Webb.  
  
"Damn you," he muttered, storming off down the hallway.  
  
Harm took a deep breath and entered the women's bathroom. After a quick look, he found it deserted except for one closed stall.  
  
"Sarah?" he called out softly, stepping closer to the door. He found it slightly ajar and slowly pushed it open. He found her sitting on the ground, curled up, tears running down her face.  
  
"Oh, Sarah," he said, kneeling down beside her to take her into his arms. He held her tightly as she continued to cry.  
  
"I can't marry him," she whispered, her face buried against his chest, her tears soaking the front of his uniform.  
  
"Why not?" he dared to asked.  
  
"Because I don't love him, I'm in love with someone else," she cried.  
  
He was too afraid to voice the question but she answered it for him.  
  
"I'm in love with you and I can't help it."  
  
Harm breathed a sigh of relief and held her even closer. "Good, because I love you too, Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
She pulled back slightly to look up at him, her face tear-stained. "You do?"  
  
"I have since the Rose Garden," he admitted, reaching out to wipe away her tears.  
  
"What about Webb?"  
  
"He stormed off."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt him like that."  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
There was a long pause as she finally got her emotions under control and was able to stop crying.  
  
"Marry me instead?" he softly whispered, taking a chance.  
  
She was stunned speechless.  
  
"I would do anything for you, Sarah, I love you. Please say you'll marry me," he continued.  
  
Mac was sure in her answer this time, not needing to look to anyone for reassurance. "Yes," she quietly answered. "Yes," she said louder.  
  
Harm couldn't speak, so overcome with happiness was he. He pulled her close again and kissed her, lips brushing gently against hers.  
  
After a few minutes, he helped her up and out of the bathroom stall. He took a damp paper towel and gently washed her face. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as she took note of their surroundings.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you proposed to me in a bathroom stall," she said, smiling.  
  
"That wasn't exactly the location I had always dreamed of," he admitted.  
  
"But the timing was right and the proposal was perfect," she told him.  
  
"Good, because I won't take it back now. I would have changed a few things though. He finished up and tossed the towel into the nearby garbage can. "Come on, I have something for you. It's at home, though."  
  
"Let's go, I don't want to go back in there today."  
  
On the way outside, he caught sight of Petty Officer Coates leaving for lunch. Harm stopped her and had her go back inside to retrieve his and Mac's things. Coates didn't ask them any questions, just gave them both a smile as she handed them their covers and briefcases.  
  
He led Mac outside and to his car. They drove to his apartment in silence and he led her inside, telling her to sit on the couch while he went to get it. Mac could hear him changing out of his uniform and she assumed that it was into more casual clothes. Then she heard him digging though one of his dresser drawers and finally he emerged from his bedroom with something in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, before taking note of his new attire. He had changed into his dress whites and had the infamous gold wings in place. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. Much better than some spook in his three-piece suits that he always wore.  
  
"What would a proposal be without an engagement ring?" he said, holding out the small black jewelry box to her. "Let me try to get it a little better this time."  
  
Harm knelt down on one knee in front of her, taking a deep breath before he began. "Sarah Mackenzie, you entered into my life almost 9 years ago. It's been a long, hard road to get to where we are today but it's been worth it, just to have you in my life. You've had my heart since we first met and you will forever hold my heart." He paused as he nearly lost his composure but with an encouraging smile from her, he found the strength and words to go on. "I love you, I want to grow old with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would do anything to make you happy, Sarah, please say you'll marry me."  
  
Mac gazed down at the man in front of her as he proposed to her once again. The man that too, had held her heart since the moment they'd met in the rose garden. The man who had been with her through it all. The man who had quit his job to go find her. He was her sailor and she wasn't about to change her mind now.  
  
"Yes, of course, Harmon," she answered softly.  
  
His face broke into a relieved smile and he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. She held out her hand and he gently slid the ring on.  
  
"The ring was my mother's. She told me that it was mine to give if I ever found someone to love as much as she loved my father," he explained to her.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I love you more," she told him, grinning.  
  
He gave her his flyboy smile, the one that still managed to make her weak in the knees, and leaned in to kiss her. As he deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This was the man she loved and trusted and depended upon.  
  
As the need for oxygen broke them apart, he joined her on the couch and pulled her into his lap. She leaned against him, reveling in the joy that they were finally together. As she thought back over the past few months, she couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
  
"What?" he asked, reaching forward to brush the stray strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"What was I thinking, dating Webb?" she asked him. "Especially when I had you around the whole time." She shook her head. "Go figure." 


End file.
